callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Stephen Kelly
Stephen "Professor" Kelly is an American soldier who fought in World War II. Stephen Kelly was one of the supporting characters in the game Call of Duty 2: Big Red One. Biography Stephen Kelly was born in Hartford, Connecticut. Stephen Kelly led an affluent life as the only child of a rich and very respected surgeon. Stephen graduated at the top of the class and went to study English and French Literature at Yale University before being drafted into the army at his second year of school. North Africa Kelly was first seen in a halftrack with the rest of the squad, Sgt. Glenn "Hawk" Hawkins, Pvt. Roland Roger, Pvt. Alvin "Brooklyn" Bloomfield, and Pvt. Victor "Vic" Denley, along with a soldier manning the .50 cal machine gun. He inquired why the French did not surrender, then he got a lesson on how to properly hold his rifle from Hawk. Suddenly, the soldier manning the .50 cal was killed, and the squad is ambushed by French soldiers who have sided with the Axis all the way to the airfield. Once there, Brooklyn discovers a locked door and tries to pick the lock in the line of fire, to which Kelly exasperatingly calls him an idiot. After the ordeal is over Kelly calls Brooklyn a moron, to which Brooklyn replied, "Well Professor, I'd be more than happy to take your cut!" Eventually, the squad manages to capture the airfield. Kelly was later part of the group that fought through a village in Kasserine Pass along with Roger and Vic. He was later seen with the rest of the squad in a village in Kasserine, and went with Brooklyn and Roger to help some soldiers cover the main intersection. They later meet back up with Vic and Hawk to clear some houses. After a fierce firefight, Screaming Mimis fire onto their position, and they decided to flank them using another path of the village. After this is done, Kelly inquires whether the medics got out okay, but just then, a Panzer gains up on their position, and they retreat to a halftrack nearby. Sicily Kelly is next seen in a DUKW heading for Gela in Operation Husky. He gets seasick and vomits over the side shortly before the soldier manning the machine gun gets killed. The squad then fights through Sicily and defeats many Italians before defending a plane crash with survivors from the 82nd. He does not participate in Piano Lupo. He later bears witness to the death of Vic in "Farewell to Friends". He desperately calls for a medic, while Hawk tries to tell him to move. Kelly insists that the squad has to help Vic, but Hawk tells Kelly that Vic is already dead and orders him to move. Some time later, Kelly looks in amazement at a ruined thousand-year old church, before joining the rest of the squad in mourning Vic's death. Kelly is promoted to Corporal afterwards, along with Brooklyn. Europe Kelly takes part in D-Day along with the rest of the squad and Vic's replacement, Pvt. John Jackson "Schmitty" Smith. He once again vomits over the side as they approach Omaha Beach, wondering how the Navy keeps their lunch down. Suddenly, the boat gets hit, and the squad had to go the rest of the way on a canvas raft. They manage to get off the beach, storm the bunkers, and destroy more bunkers. Some time later in Maubeuge, a replacement, Pvt. Andy Allen, gets the usual replacement treatment from Brooklyn, prompting Kelly to retort at him. Kelly then tells Allen not to worry about Brooklyn, for they lost a lot of friends. The squad then fights through Maubeuge and winds up at a ruined two story house where Kelly witnesses Allen getting killed by German fire, and Roger getting thrown back by mortar fire. Roger survived, and Kelly joins in on greeting him after he gets out of the hospital. The squad drives off in jeeps, but then they are forced to go on foot when the jeep convoy is attacked. They fight through Mons, but eventually, Hawk gets shot by MG42 fire. The rest of the squad defeats the remaining Germans, and Kelly and Brooklyn assure Roger and Schmitty that Hawk will live, although Hawk is never seen for the rest of the game. Kelly is promoted to Sergeant prior to "Crucifix Hill", and he leads Schmitty, now a Corporal, along with Roger through the enemy trenches. Whilst doing so, he displays slight leadership skills in the battlefield. After the squad destroys three AA guns, an officer comes by and tells Roger that Capt. Norman Delaney wants to see him and Kelly (which he mistakenly addresses as a Corporal) right away. The squad is later seen in a snow covered village in which they follow Shermans through, fight Germans, and ride a stolen panzer all the way to a train station until they run out of gas. At the Siegfried line, Kelly, unfortunately bears witness to Brooklyn dying by mortar fire. Despite this, Kelly and the rest of the squad continue through the Siegfried line, until they happen upon two V2 Rockets. Roger set the charges, while Schmitty blows them up, and then armor and planes ride towards the Germans, causing Kelly to whoop with joy. Kelly presumably survives the war, and is the only main squad member at the beginning of the game, besides the player, to stay in the squad throughout the entire game. Mission Appearances *We've Been Through Worse *Baptism By Fire *The Desert Fox *Counterattack *Operation Husky *Farewell to Friends *The Great Crusade *An Easy Detail *Crucifix Hill (Boss) *The Last Train *The Dragon's Teeth Trivia *Kelly has had his rank misaddressed twice. **In the level "The Great Crusade", while on the boat Kelly ask why they are not on the Higgins boats with the rest of the division. Hawkins then says "because it is our job to make sure those boys get to the beach alive Pvt. Kelly." He says Private even though Kelly is a Corporal, though he may have just forgotten. **In the level "Crucifix Hill", Lt. Hubert missadressed him as a Corporal. *When Kelly throws up over the sides of the boats, the player cannot see his vomit. *Kelly never talks to Vic, as the only time they interact with each other is in "Baptism By Fire" when Vic sets his rifle upright, but when Vic is killed in Troina, Kelly shows a lot of attachment to him. References See also *Roland Roger *Alvin Bloomfield *Glenn Hawkins *Victor Denley *John Jackson Smith Category:Call of Duty 2: Big Red One Army Characters